My new lily plant originated as a mutant seedling of the variety Enchantment (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 862) and was discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif., among a field of the variety Enchantment being grown for commercial purposes. The pollen parent of this new lily is unknown but the similarity to the variety Enchantment prompted me to asexually propagate the new plant for study of its growth habit and blooming characteristics, with the result that I have found the new plant to have distinctive and advantageous characteristics which distinguish it from Enchantment and appear to make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily plant culture. Further propagation of this new lily plant through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.